Raining Love
by dawson.noswad
Summary: An Emison One Shot


**This one shot is dedicated to my biggest fan. I love you so much MY Emmy.**

Ali spooned raw peanut butter cookie dough into Graces hands so the 4 year old could roll it into balls and place it onto the baking sheet. Ali tried her best to subtly rearrange all the balls so they were spaced apart evenly. While Grace pressed the dough down with a fork, her twin sister Lily helped Emily make sandwiches. Lily's job was to place slices of cucumber on the buttered and mayonnaise bread.

" Mama, I'm happy." Lily said as she smiled big while glancing up at the taller version of herself.

" Me too!" Grace shouted from the other side of the counter, jumping up and down.

" Careful sweetie." Ali said softly as she smiled at her hyper girls.

Emily smiled and noticed Lily grabbing a pieces of cucumber off of the sandwich she had just made and throwing it into her mouth while humming.

" Um, honey. I'm all for you eating your veggies but we need these sandwiches for the picnic." Emily chuckles as she kisses the top of her young daughters head.

" Why don't you you girl's go get everything set up outside and I'll wait on this last batch and tidy up?" Alison insisted.

" Great idea baby." Emily kissed Alison's lips as she led her girl's out of the kitchen.

Emily, Grace and Lily set up a blanket and brought out a picnic basket filled with plastic plates and utensils.

Soon they were sitting on the green grass in their backyard amongst a variety of veggies, fruit, sandwiches and cookies. And of course their favourite, lemonade.

" Stop spitting on me Gracie." Lily whined as she wiped a wet drop from her forehead.

" I didn't" Grace stuck her tongue out at her sister and proceeded to pout at the accusation.

A few wet drops hit Ali in the head and she looked up at the cloudy sky and it began to rain.

" Oh no" Ali and Emily shouted as they jumped up and scrambled to get everything into the house just before the skies opened up and it began to pour.

Emily wiped water off her arms as she carried the last of the items into the house.

" That was close." She said just as she turned to see two sad sets of dark brown eyes staring up at her, followed by slight sniffling and bottom lips pouting.

The brunette had been working a lot lately and hadn't seen much of the girl's so she had promised that Saturday they would have a picnic for dinner. She couldn't stand the look of disappointment that washed upon their little faces.

"Aw. My babies. Come here." She said as she bent down to kiss each of them on the top of their head.

" I'm not a baby. I'm a big girl." Gracie pouted.

" Me too." Lily said quietly as her little lip stuck out.

" Yes, you are." Emily smiled. " And I have an idea." She smirked and stood up, winking at Alison before turning towards the dining room.

Alison, Grace and Lily curiously stood and watched as Emily moved every chair from the dining room into the living room. Next, she came into the room with blankets piled so high she couldn't see where she was going. Emily accidentally kicked her toe off of the leg of one of the chairs.

" Son of a ….!" Emily yelped as the blankets went flying through the air.

This scene caused the girl's to laugh. Alison covered her mouth to hide her giggle.

" Why don't we help mommy girl's?" Alison said softly. The girl's nodded excitedly.

Ali approached Emily and placed her hand on her back.

" Are you okay baby?" Ali genuinely asked while trying to hide a grin at the same time.

" I'm fine." Emily rolled her eyes and smirked before kissing Ali.

In no time, they had created an incredible blanket fort complete with pillows, blankets, fairy lights and of course all of their yummy food.

" Mommy, I love picnics inside the blankets!" Gracie shouted excitedly as she planted a kiss on Emily's cheek.

" Mama, can we please sleep in here?" Lily asked as she petted Alis face, something she must of picked up from Emily.

Ali raised her eyebrows to Emily as to ask for her thoughts.

Emily smiled and nodded.

" How about all of us sleep in here tonight?" Ali proposed.

Both girl's shrieked and ran out of the tent.

" We have to get our friends! " Gracie shouted as little feet ran up the stairs towards their bedroom to collect their favourite stuffed animals.

" You saved the day, baby." Ali said as she leaned in and kissed Emily's lips while wrapping her arm around her wife's waist pulling her closer.

" I couldn't let your cookies go to waste." Emily spoke between kisses.

The two enjoy their brief time alone, sharing loving kisses.

" Ouch!" Emily yelps once again as she feels something hard hit her in the arm.

She looks down to see a book laying on top of a pile of stuffies.

" Careful girls." She says as she rubs her arm.

" I'm sorry Mommy." Lily pouts.

" It's ok sweetheart." Emily smiles.

" Alright girl's, not so quick. Tubby and pjs before storytime." Ali raises an eyebrow.

" Awwwww." Both girl's whine as they make their way back up the stairs to the bathroom.

Ali helps the girl's bath and get cozy in their pajamas while Emily tidies up the picnic mess. She rearranges the blankets and pillows as her girl's walk up to the fort.

They all get under the blankets inside the fort and Emily and Ali read a few bedtime stories. The girl's love when their moms do the silly voices.

After some time spent making shadow puppets on the roof of the fort, the girl's eventually fall asleep.

Alison and Emily, unable to move with their babies between them, just lay staring into each others eyes while smiling.

Emily looks down at a sleeping Lily and Grace cuddled between them and reaches her arm across them to place a hand on Ali's side.

" I never could of imagined a moment so perfect." Emily's voice cracked as she whispered.

" All I ever wanted is right here." She smiled as she looked down at the girl's.

" Thank you." Ali whispered.

" For what?" Emily questioned curiously.

" For making all of this possible." Ali smiled.

" It's just a fort." Emily smirked, but she knew Ali was talking about so much more.

The little family slept soundly that night, with the storm outside seeming worlds away.

Despite all the struggles they had faces in their journey together, every single thing was worth that one single moment. They finally had it all.


End file.
